In recent years, line-and-space patterns formed in, for example, semiconductor memory devices have increasingly narrow pitches. In lithography technology, it is more difficult to downscale a contact hole pattern than a line-and-space pattern; and it is becoming difficult to form contact hole patterns with the same pitch as narrow-pitch line-and-space patterns.